Say You're Sorry
by atreriaestus
Summary: Axel/Demyx. There had better be a hundred dollars in that box, because some cheap chocolates aren't getting you back into my pants.


**A/N: **This is the drabble for my best friend, KoInu. I was kinda surprised he asked for this pairing; I figured he'd ask for Roku x Sora. Buuut no. So I kind of incorporated it, anyway. Part of the plot contains a post-KH2 (or AUish) RP with my girlfriend, and he knows all about it. Basically, Axel and Demyx survive/leave the Organization and move into Twilight Town with Sora and Roxas (Sora's looking for Riku, who fell into darkness … again. Daaku has him. –Grin-). The prompt amused me. It was originally going to be a Valentines Day-ish kinda thing … then I went 'nahhh'.

**Disclaim:** Tetsuya Nomura and Squeenixney totally intended me to write gayness about his characters. He told me so.

---

He had been subject to mumbling fits for the past four hours, at least. Sitting there, stroking his weapon not-quite-lovingly, brows furrowed in what could have been concentration, but the two boys who accompanied him in silence knew better.

Sora had tried to offer him comfort. Padded at his shoulder, told him it was all okay. That was, of course, when both he and Roxas learned that Demyx's sitar strings sounded particularly sour when he was angry, and the following blast of water in his face was just as bitter.

The drowned brunette looked at his lounging Nobody with dismay, eyes pleading for help. Roxas simply shook his head and went back to reading, making the boy puff in discouragement, which was only soothed over when the golden-blonde patted his lap in welcoming.

They cuddled. And Demyx only grew further incensed, the vein near his brow beginning to pulse in annoyance.

"When's Axel coming back?" Sora whispered-whined to his other half, lips taut in concern.

"I don't know," was the reply as a kiss went to his temple. "Shh. Let's just sit with him. It'll help."

Demyx didn't seem to think so, of course. Stupid _complete people_, with their _hearts_, and their _cuddling,_ and … augh, it was just making Demyx even less in control of himself, and the tension in his sitar strings was brimming with passive-aggressive rage.

There was a knock: smooth, calm, just a ghost of knuckles. Silence ensued. They all knew who it was, and Sora couldn't help but grin.

No movement from the musician.

"Uh, Demyx? Aren't you going to get that?"

Eyes of a raging ocean were on him at once, making his heart pound suddenly, and Roxas felt the hard pulse in his throat. Sora slinked back into the couch just slightly, leaning into his darker half for what must have been much-needed comfort.

But the dirty blonde silently answered, setting the instrument off to the side and putting his hand to the doorknob with a pause of hesitation that must have been to calm his own frustration. Of course, when he slew open the door, all that was shoved away when a demanding hand grabbed his waist. He let out a cry was the door slammed closed behind him and Sora and Roxas were left blinking at each other.

There wasn't much concern of being caught in those green eyes, obviously. They were in a fairly public place, after all, and they hadn't quite been accepted into the community just yet. They were still sort of … outsiders. And, being someone on the outside looking in required certain precautions.

The redhead evidently threw this idea out the window when his mouth and body were hot on the artist's, but he was pushed back harshly with an annoyed flare.

"You can't just make out with me when we're arguing! That's not how this works!"

Of course, Axel's suave grin smoothed this away. "I know. That's why I brought you this." Out of the redhead's pants pocket, he pulled a red cardboard heart.

Demyx only scowled. "There better be a hundred dollars in that, because some cheap chocolates aren't getting you back into the apartment, let alone my pants."

But during his entire statement, Axel had opened the box and promptly shoved one of the confections in the blonde's mouth as soon as he finished. He growled, but obeyed the sugary call of the confection begging to be chewed, and Axel couldn't help but smirk.

"Good?"

Well, Demyx hated to admit it, but … but the saccharine goodness was just encompassing … "Yeah…"

"Good."

"You're still not getting into the apartment."

"…What about your pants?"

"You'll have to do more work than that."

Axel complied, thumb and pointer gracing the boy's jaw for a moment before his lips were on him, parting furiously and seeking out that lush sweetness within. … And the taste of leftover chocolate was a nice bonus, too.

The boy melted under the heat like candy in the sun, and Axel parted the kiss just long enough to slip another confection between their mouths. They battled for it, all tongue and teeth and body language of two angry warriors with perhaps just a touch of love between them.

As much as Axel wanted to win, of course, he submitted under the other muscle's scrutiny, giving the youth the bulk of the confection, and he seemed elated by this, because he pursued with his tongue even after the chocolate was gone.

"So I guess this means I'm forgiven, right?" He grinned breathlessly.

"Oh, shut up and kick Roxas and Sora out of the apartment already."

_"Done."_


End file.
